Lupin's Daughter
by Serene Lunar Echo
Summary: Harry must help Remus's daughter, defeat Voldemort and still survive sixth year. New Chappie, Voldie poo,and mad escape plots. OOtp spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

Hey. I was thinking that this is going to be a Harry potter story. I am using an idea I got over night. Okay and just to let you know now I am adding a new character. She is going to be found in the first chapter. And this is my first non-anime crossover. Heck it's not even a crossover. Well on with the story, but first a few pointers  
  
This takes place after the 5th book. And don't read if you haven't read it, it's got spoilers for the fifth book. Another note, I am bringing Sirius back from the dead. Okay.  
  
This is during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are going out. Please don't flame me and another thing, some people are going to be out of character so you might not like okay.  
  
Love my readers Child of the sun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was going to go insane. He had just started his essay for the greasy haired git, Snape's class: 101 uses for leeches and fungus in ever day brewing. Thinking to himself, Harry wondered if using the memory charm on Snape would work. Harry was to deep into thought to hear the doorbell ring. *Ding*  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear his fat uncle yell up the stairs for him to get the door.  
  
"Yes uncle" said Harry automatically.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to see his uncle right beside the door. Rolling his eyes at how lazy a certain uncle was Harry opened the door, expecting one of Dudley's friends. Harry was quite surprised to find a blonde girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello, I am the student from the exchange program. I am looking for Mr. Dursley, is he here?" asked the girl looking at a piece of paper she was holding. Harry nodded not knowing what to do.  
  
"Well, who is it boy?" asked Vernon. "It's a student from the exchange program," answered Harry not knowing if this girl was suicidal trying to stay here. Vernon flung the door open to look at the girl with his little black eyes. " I didn't sign up for any program," said Vernon looking down at the girl. "I beg to differ sir, I was assigned this house to stay in. While I stay here, you will be paid for accommodating me," replied the girl sternly.  
  
At the sound of being paid, Vernon's attitude changed. He opened the door and took the bag from the girl. Handing the trunk to Harry he welcomed the girl in.  
  
"So how long will you be staying with us? What country are you from? What school do you attend? Do you have other bags? What's you name," Vernon was asking different questions and it was getting boring.  
  
Harry was struggling with the one trunk the girl had brought, when it suddenly seemed lighter. Harry looked up and saw that the girl had lifted the other end to help him.  
  
"Thank-you" said Harry. "No problem, it's my trunk any way" said girl smiling. Vernon noticing that the girl had stopped paying attention to him turned around. "Why don't you come into the living room and meet everybody," said Vernon looking at Harry as if he was a piece of dirt.  
  
Nodding the girl lowered the trunk and waited for Harry to do the same. As soon as he did she walked behind Vernon and turned into the living room.  
  
"Dudley, Petunia this is the student from the exchange program, she is going to be staying with us for a couple months. Alright," said Vernon sternly. Petunia looked at the girl as if she were another stupid child or freak.  
  
The girl, getting annoyed with the silence spoke up,  
  
"Hello, my name is Kathryn Lupin. I come from a small town in England. I will be attending a private school in the country while I am here. I have one other trunk and would it be a problem is my pet stayed here? I promise she won't be any problem. Also I will only be staying one month to go to school, of course you will still be paid for accommodations," finished Kathryn.  
  
Petunia finally understood on to why Vernon had let the girl stay. Nodding, Petunia seemed to accept that Kathryn could stay.  
  
"What kind of pet do you have?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Oh, chaos is a very small cat. Tiny, in fact she gets along with other pets and most people. She won't even be here a day, she is going to the school to stay with the games keeper while I am here. Could someone taking me shopping tomorrow; I only need one person to come with me. How about you?" Kathryn asked turning to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded in response. Kathryn walked out of the living room with out giving the Dursley family a second glance. Harry followed behind her.  
  
"So what school will you be going to?" asked Harry. "Well I really can't tell you unless you know whom I am about to say," replied Kathryn, pulling her trunk up the stairs. Harry nodded, and picked up the other side of the trunk. "Well all I know is one of the teachers is called McGonagall, or something like that," answered Kathryn. Harry was stunned, this girl was a witch and his uncle didn't know. " So that was why you said your pet was staying with the game keeper. Let me guess you have to go to Diagon Alley right? Another thing, are you related to Remus Lupin " asked Harry as they turned into his room. Kathryn looked up and put down the trunk at the end of a bed that had been put into Harry's room. "If you don't mind, I wish to continue this discussion tomorrow, as I fell like I am going to collapse so good night," Kathryn said, closing her eyes she laid down on the nearest bed, (Harry's bed) and fell asleep. Harry looking at the girl as if she was a lunatic just smiled. Not a fake smile that he had been doing al last year but a real smile. He had just made a probably great new friend. Harry could not wait to get out of the house tomorrow and head to Diagon alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it? This is my very first Harry potter fic so please don't flame me. I hope you like the new character. I will have to think of the next chapter so it will be out in about 2 weeks.  
  
Love you all.  
  
P.S. Vote for who you want who to be paired with 


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey. I was thinking that this is going to be a Harry potter story. I am using an idea I got over night. Okay and just to let you know now I am adding a new character. I hope who ever read my story liked her. This is going to be the second chapter.  
  
Here is the pole so far: Draco and Kathryn-4 Harry and Kathryn-4 Gryffindor -2 Slytherin-2  
  
Poles close in 3 chapters so vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any body but my character and if anyone wants to borrow her ask. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~CHAPTER 2~  
  
Harry lay awake thinking about the girl on the bed next to him. It was still quite early and even Hedwig had gone for a flight leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I wonder if she is his niece or something. At least she has not said anything about this stupid scar" thought Harry as he rubbed his scar vigorously. Looking over at the bed beside him he thought he saw Kathryn's eyes open. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Must be seeing things" Harry muttered to him self.  
  
"You know it's not a good sign when people talk to themselves" said Kathryn is a small voice.  
  
Harry almost jumped out of his bed. "Bloody Hell! Don't scare me like that. God I think that had to be the second scariest thing in my like. You could have said you were awake," gasped Harry.  
  
Laughing, Kathryn got out of her bed and walked towards the windowsill. "What fun would that have been. Anyway what's the scariest thing you have seen," Asked Kathryn curiously.  
  
Shuddering Harry muttered something incoherent. "What was that?" Kathryn asked again.  
  
"Seeing Professor Snape when he was a teenager" Harry said trying not to think about it.  
  
Kathryn nodded and turned around, and looked at Harry.  
  
"So when are we leaving for Diagon Alley? I wanted to meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to," said Kathryn walking around Harry, like she was inspecting him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry starting to become very nervous as he felt like he was someone's dinner.  
  
"Nothing, well it's just I was looking at you for a reason. All the people that I have met always talk about you being a great hero," said Kathryn, coming around to face him "personally I think you are the opposite. You never want to be the big hero and some how you do."  
  
Harry, shocked that this girl had just explained his feelings that his best friends could never figure out, sat down on his bed. Taking the seat next to him Kathryn took his palm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry. Still staring at the hand she replied "Palm reading"  
  
Groaning, Harry took his hand away. Looking up angrily, Kathryn got up. " What? I was just seeing how you were dealing with your latest adventure. I don't know everything but I want to" she finished.  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to know, or anyone else for that matter what happened to me a couple of weeks ago. That is none of your business," yelled Harry looking down at Kathryn who was now standing with her mouth open for being yelled at. Crystal tears started to border her silver-blue eyes. She stood up and looked at Harry with a glare that could only be compared with the basilisk he had fought in his second year.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! All I was trying to do is understand how you felt when your godfather died and all you do is go and yell at me. You think no one understands how you feel? Well your wrong. I lost somebody when I was younger and I saw it happen, so there. Do you want to know what happened?" she asked, staring out the window.  
  
Harry, surprised that someone had yelled back at him, nodded and sat down on his bed. Kathryn started her story,  
  
"When I was twelve, my family went on a trip for the ministry of magic because my mother was an Auror. We were gone two weeks, when we came back we found our house in ruins. Everything had been destroyed. We found out that terrible rumours had been spread about my mother being a death eater. My mother had to go to trial and guess what? Almost every member of the jury was a real death eater except two. The two people in the jury were friends of my mother and father but that didn't help at all. My mother was found guilty and guess what her sentence was? She had to walk through that veil."  
  
"I watched as my mother walked up to the veil. She turned and looked at me and said ' It's not your fault'. She ran into the veil and never came back. When I went to what was left of my home, no one was there to say 'it will be alright' or 'it's okay'. My father had disappeared and now I was on my own. I had no family, so I was sent to the nearest magical boarding school, which is not Hogwarts, but a small school called Maple Ridge Academy. I made no friends there because of who I was. That went on for three years. Last year I received a letter from an unknown person saying that Lord Voldemort had risen and I was to help defeat him. Think, a fifteen year old helping to defeat the world's second most powerful wizard. I just threw the letter out and went on with my life. Then last summer, I found out that I had a Godmother and I went to stay with her. That only lasted a couple of weeks, but it was a blast. My Godmother enrolled me into Hogwarts and I could only attend this year because it took a year to be accepted. That's why I am here standing in front of you" she finished.  
  
Harry did not know what to say. Some one other than him had a loss that was not so great. Harry got up and walked over to Kathryn. He sat down beside her and gave her a hug. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"So when are we going to Diagon Alley? And I am sorry that I tried to see what happened to you the past year. I should have asked," Kathryn told Harry looking at her feet that had become interesting.  
  
"We can leave in about an hour. That's okay; a lot of people have asked what happened at the ministry. I will probably tell everyone later when I figure out what happened at the ministry," He laughed.  
  
"An Hour! Get out and let me get ready. It's only going to take you five minutes. Me it's going to take like 30 minutes. Get out already" she said in a panicked voice. And with that slammed the door in Harry's face.  
  
"Okay that was weird" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Harry Potter" came a shout through the door.  
  
Harry only laughed and took the clothes he had in his arm and went to change in the bathroom.  
  
True to her words, Kathryn came out of Harry's bedroom 30 minutes later. Harry was waiting across the hallway, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked. Harry nodded. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. Kathryn was wearing a pair of black jeans with silver stars and a red turtle neck sweater.  
  
They left the privet drive at 11:30. They walked in complete silence until they reached the leaky cauldron at 12:20.  
  
"So who are you going to meet here?" asked Harry as he noticed Kathryn starting to head to the back of the shop.  
  
"Someone I know. You don't have to stay with me unless you want to. Oh, there they are. Come on Harry, you have to meet him. I hope you like him" she said as she grabbed his arm and started tugging at his arm.  
  
Harry was pulled along until they came to the table at the very back of the shop, where a person dressed in a dark cloak with the hood pulled over was sitting with a butter beer in front of themselves. The person stood up and hugged Kathryn. Sitting down, the person conjured up another chair for Harry to sit in.  
  
"Hello Kathryn. How have you been? I see you brought Harry with you. Hello Harry, pleasure to see you again," said the person in the hood.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, even though I don't know you," said Harry. The person only laughed and looked at Kathryn.  
  
"You haven't told him yet," laughed the hooded person. Kathryn shook her head as a deep blush crossed her cheeks.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to meet my dad, Remus Lupin" said Kathryn pointing to Lupin, who was now taking his hood off.  
  
"I see my daughter needs to remember her manners. So nice to see you again Harry. I hope my daughter has not been to big of a pain to you" Remus laughed. Harry just nodded in shock. He had thought that Lupin was just a name; he didn't think that his favourite teacher had a daughter.  
  
"So what are you two going to be doing today?" questioned Lupin.  
  
"Nothing really, right Harry? Were probably just going to go get our school supplies and visit the new joke shop" Kathryn answered her father. Harry nodded and got up to leave.  
  
They started to walk out together when Lupin spoke "Be careful you two and stay out of trouble"  
  
Harry only laughed. "So where do you want to go to first" he asked.  
  
"How about the we get our books first. I really want to get the new 'Defending Against the Dark Arts' book that just came in. How about you?" answered Kathryn, as the entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"I don't really want to get of any of my books, because that means that as I read, I have homework to do" laughed Harry. Giggling, Kathryn and Harry went up to the front desk and waited to be helped. A certain bushy haired girl came walking out from the back of the store carrying a stack of books. A voice came from behind the books, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Harry grabbing half of the books from Hermione so she could see over them.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. I was bored so my parents told me to go get a job and I did. I really like working here. It's fun because I get to read all these books," said Hermione as she started to shelf the new books.  
  
Sitting down on the counter, Kathryn spoke up "Could you give us a hand looking for the books we need, please?"  
  
Harry, forgetting she was even here, jumped a little. He was a little weary around Kathryn because of who she was; knowing whom her father was now. As if reading his mind she looked at Harry as if wanting to say something, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Oh are you going to Hogwarts? Aren't you a little old for being a first year? How do you know Harry? Harry who is this? If you're going to Hogwarts you really need to change your appearance a little. You do kind of stand out in those muggle clothing," said Hermione as she spoke to Kathryn.  
  
Taking in Hermione's appearance Harry realized that she had changed something about herself.  
  
"Hermione did you do something different with your hair" asked Harry out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah I had it cut. Next week I have to go back and change the length again. At least you noticed my hair. That bloody git of a boyfriend of mine didn't and now he doesn't know why I am mad at him," Hermione answered.  
  
"Excuse me, can we please get our books" asked an angry Kathryn.  
  
"I will help you after you answer my questions I asked you five minuets ago" Hermione said with a bit of harshness in her voice.  
  
"Fine. Yes I am going to Hogwarts. Why the HELL do you think I am a first year? That was so rude. I know Harry because I am staying with him you DOLT! Harry knows who I am and that's all that matter. I know I have to go get my robes later. HOW DARE YOU SAY I STAND OUT IN MY CLOTHES? AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A KNOW IT ALL. MAYBE I WANT TO STAND OUT" shouted Kathryn.  
  
Harry, not wanting to see a fight happen stepped in between the two girls.  
  
"Harry, WHO is she?" again asked Hermione mad for being called a know it all.  
  
Glaring at Hermione, Kathryn walked towards the staircase and walked up it to the second level. Walking towards the nearest shelf of books she picked it up and read 'Defence Against the Dark Arts: Year 6'. Picking up two of them, one for her and the other for Harry, she walked to the back of the store and opened the book and started to read it.  
  
"Harry who is SHE?" asked Hermione angrily.  
  
"Why Hermione, if I didn't know that you were going out with Ron, I'd say that you were jealous of my new friend" teased Harry.  
  
Blushing Hermione retorted "Very funny Potter. Just tell me who she is. Harry you know you have to be careful with who you associate with"  
  
Scowling, Harry sat on the staircase and glared at Hermione, " Herm, she's not a bad person. I have met her dad and trust me, she is probably the most serene and loyal person we will me this year."  
  
Coming to understand, Hermione nodded, "So who is she?"  
  
Grinning Harry spoke "I am not going to tell you until you help me get the books for her and I. How about that?"  
  
Giving in to Harry, Hermione nodded, "What books do you need?"  
  
A voice from upstairs came, "Everything except D.A.D.A." (A.N. Defence against dark arts)  
  
Laughing Harry yelled up the stairs "Having fun up there?"  
  
"Yup, I am reading the new D.A.D.A book, it's really cool. Tell your friend she needs to not know everything now but later"  
  
Looking at Hermione, who stood there with her mouth agape, laughed. "Are you coming down here anytime soon" Harry continued.  
  
"No need to yell, I am right here. Hermione, can you do a big favour get our books for us? We still have to go to all the other shops. If you do, I will tell you my name" said Kathryn coming down the stairs and heading towards the door.  
  
Hermione nodded, " okay, be back here in two hours"  
  
Jogging after the blonde girl, Harry shouted over his shoulder "Thanks 'mione."  
  
Harry caught up to Kathryn in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Walking into the store, the door chimed with a small bell.  
  
"Kathryn are you in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Year Harry. I'm looking for a couple dress robes and the black robes we need for class. Can you help me look for a dress robe?" asked Kathryn looking through a rack of dress robes.  
  
"Harry Potter! I haven't seen you since last year! Where have you been? You haven't written or anything" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Before Harry could turn around, a very hyper Tonks swept him into a hug. "Hello Tonks, nice to see you again" he gasped out.  
  
Before Harry could turn a deeper purple than he already was, Tonks released him, "Sorry Harry"  
  
"It's alright Tonks. How have you been?" asked Harry.  
  
"Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Good. I meet Remus today in the leaky cauldron"  
  
"Oh yeah, he said he was going to go meet somebody there, I just can't remember who it was"  
  
If either of them had been paying attention to the door, they would have noticed a pale blonde boy come into the shop.  
  
Heading to the back of the shop, Draco Malfoy spotted Kathryn looking through the wrack of robes.  
  
Draco, thinking to himself, 'I wonder who that is. She's looking for a Hogwarts robe. Maybe I can help her'  
  
(A.N. Yes Draco will be a little out of character)  
  
Kathryn, too busy looking for a dress robe. didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her. She jumped when she heard a low voice,  
  
"Hello, do you need any help searching for a dress robe"  
  
Turning around to see where that voice came from she came face to face, or to her face to chest with a pale blonde boy.  
  
"Hello. Actually I do need help finding a dress robe" she smiled.  
  
"Cool. By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. And you are?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
Blushing, she responded "I'm Kathryn. What do you think of this one" pulling out a green dress robe.  
  
"No. I like that silver one right there. You should try it on. I think that would look really good on you" Draco suggested  
  
"Ummm. Okay" pulling out the robe, she immediately fell in love with it. It was a light silver with baby blue sparkles that shimmered lightly every 20 seconds.  
  
"You have a great taste in dress robes Draco. I think this is the one I am going to get this one. So what school do you go to?" She asked.  
  
"I go to Hogwarts. I am the prefect in Slytherin. Are you going to Hogwarts? If you are what year are you going to be in? I hope you aren't in first year that would be disappointing. What house are you going to be? Hopefully you will be in my house. Than I can show you around." Draco asked smiling at her.  
  
"Really. I am going to Hogwarts this year. We can so hang out. I am going to be in sixth year. I don't know what house I am going to be in but if I am in your house at least I will know three people than" she said smiling back at him. By the time she was done picking out her robes with the help of Draco it was almost time to go pick up the books from Hermione.  
  
"Draco I have to get going. My friend and me have to finish picking up our school supplies. I will see you at Hogwarts okay? Bye" with that she paid for her purchases and walked up to a couple that were talking.  
  
"So, how has the Phoenix been?" asked Harry not wanting to give what it was away.  
  
"Oh good, it's really lonely at the house now. OH Harry I'm sorry. Really I am. That was stupid of me" Tonks kept on apologizing to Harry for bringing up the subject on his godfather.  
  
"NO, it's quite alright. I am starting to get over it. Anyway there's my friend. We have to go see Hermione. Kathryn, over here," Harry shouted.  
  
A tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair walked over to Tonks.  
  
"Hey Harry, who is this. Your girlfriend" teased Kathryn, who was smirking.  
  
"No. This is Tonks. She's a friend of your dads," retorted Harry, looking at the bag in Kathryn's hand.  
  
"Oh, hey. If you know my dad then it's all right. Harry we have to go and meet Hermione. Bye Tonks" called Kathryn as she grabbed Harry's hand and walked out the door.  
  
Tonks, thinking to herself 'Who's her dad'  
  
"So what color is your dress robe?" asked Harry taking the bag from Kathryn and carrying it for her.  
  
"For your info, it's silver. Are you going to carry it?" asked Kathryn as they walked passed the owl shop.  
  
Nodding, Harry turned into Flourish and Blotts. Kathryn came in after him and walked up to the front desk where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Did you get all those books for us ready" asked an eagerly Kathryn.  
  
"Yes, and now you have to tell me who you are" said Hermione who was sitting in suspense to learn who this mystery girl was.  
  
Handing the half the books to Harry and the other half to Kathryn, Hermione waited for her answer.  
  
"Well my name is Kathryn and I am going to Hogwarts this year. Bye Hermione" was all that Kathryn said and walked out the door of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Is that all the information I get? What a rip off. Harry who is she?" yelled Hermione as Harry bolted for the door. Laughing Harry shook his head.  
  
By the time they had got their book, robes and potions stuff they only had 20 minutes before the stores closed. Running to the Weasley twins joke shop, Harry walked up to the counter pulling Kathryn behind him.  
  
"Fred, George where are you? I have someone for you guys to meet," yelled Harry to the back of the shop.  
  
Coming out from the back of the shop, the twins wearing aprons with green ooze on it.  
  
"Harry, long time, no see" said George, hanging his apron up on a hook.  
  
"Who did you say we had to meet?" asked Fred looking for the mystery person.  
  
Harry looking behind him was startled to see that Kathryn had disappeared. "She was here a minute ago. Could you guys help me look for her?" asked Harry starting to look around the shop.  
  
"Harry, there is no need to look for me. I was just looking around. Hello," said Kathryn popping up from behind Harry and waving to the twins.  
  
Jumping a little bit, Harry shook his head and pulled her out from behind him.  
  
"Fred, George, this is Kathryn. She's staying with me until school starts," Harry told the twins.  
  
"Hello, as you can see we are the owners and makers of all the pranks in this shop. Harry, you should of told us earlier you were bringing someone. We would have made tea," laughed George, who was trying to impersonate an old lady.  
  
Laughing along with the twins, Harry only shook his head. When the twins stopped laughing, their expression changed from laughter to seriousness.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you ever get your broom back?" George asked Harry. Fred had gone to show Kathryn around the joke shop.  
  
"Yeah, I got it back about three days. It needs to be polished, but other than that it is perfectly fine. Did Ron tell you that we won the Quidditch cup last year" Harry told him. (A.N. Let's say he got his broom back and can play Quidditch again)  
  
Laughter could be heard from Fred and Kathryn as sparks appeared above one of the shelves. " Yeah, Ron told us all about it. How many new team members do you need this year" asked George as he dusted the pranks in the glass cabinet off.  
  
"I think about 4 new players" Harry replied. A shriek came from the back and was followed be a "Fred Weasley! You get back here. You change my hair back"  
  
A running Fred came zooming past Harry and George, as a pissed off Kathryn came running behind him.  
  
Harry started laughing hysterically at Kathryn. Fred had changed her sandy blonde hair to pink and purple hair with blue highlights. George brought his wand out and undid the spell.  
  
"Reverseo"  
  
"Thanks George. Anyway, Harry it's getting late and we need to be going home soon" she said.  
  
Harry, nodding in agreement Harry said his goodbyes. "Bye George, Fred. Tell Ron and Ginny and your mum I said hi"  
  
Walking out of the shop into the almost now dissertated Diagon Alley, Harry and Kathryn walked home with all their purchases.  
  
Coming home an hour later, they walked into the door to see a very flustered Aunt Petunia. "Where have you two been? It's almost dinner. Go put your things away and wash up."  
  
Walking up the stairs, and into the bedroom they put their things away. After they ate dinner they went to bed.  
  
"Good night Harry" Kathryn said as she went to sleep. Harry was already asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Review and tell me how the voting should go. This took me like three days to write. I am so bored. If I get two reviews the next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Love  
  
Sun 


	3. Hogwarts express

Hey. I was thinking that this is going to be a Harry potter story. I am using an idea I got over night. Okay and just to let you know now I am adding a few new characters. I hope who ever read my story liked her. This is going to be the second chapter.  
  
Here is the pole so far: Draco and Kathryn-6 Harry and Kathryn-6 Gryffindor -4 Slytherin-3  
  
Poles close in 2 chapters so vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any body but my characters and if anyone wants to borrow her ask. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~CHAPTER 3~  
  
~Day leaving for the Hogwarts Express~  
  
"Get up you two or you're going to miss the train," said Petunia as she pounded on the door.  
  
"Yes auntie." came Harry's voice. Sighing, Petunia turned around and walked down the stairs mumbling something that sounded among the lines of " stupid kids. can't get up for their stupid freak school. and of course it's me. it payback from above about calling my sister a freak"  
  
Laughing, Harry turned around to see a still sleeping blonde on her bed. Chuckling about how lazy she was. Harry walked up to her bed.  
  
"Kathryn, wake up. We have to get going," said Harry into her ear, while poking her in the ribs.  
  
"Noooo" she whined while turning over, still half asleep, "I still have to save Christmas from the vampires"  
  
Harry snorted and fell to the floor laughing. Looking up from her pillow, Kathryn muttered about how a certain seeker would miss his broom if he didn't shut up.  
  
Gulping Harry looked at the clock that read 9:15. Looking around he noticed that Kathryn was out of bed and already ready to go.  
  
"I'm not going to even ask how fast you changed. Now let's get going, I REALLY don't want to miss the train," he said while pulling his trunk behind him.  
  
Laughing as Harry struggled with his trunk, Kathryn lifted hers up with ease, "Duh, I know I am a late sleeper so I wore what I was going to wear today to bed. Want some help with that?"  
  
Shaking his head, Harry heaved his trunk up and started for the door. "Harry, I think your forgetting someone." chimed in Kathryn.  
  
"What, Who?" asked Harry putting his trunk down next to the door. Shaking her head, Kathryn pointed towards Hedwig. Grimacing, Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, and put it on top of his trunk.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig, I didn't mean to forget about you," cooed Harry as he went to pet the snowy owl. As if turning into a snob, Hedwig put her beak into the air and would not look at Harry.  
  
Walking out of the bedroom, Harry and Kathryn walked down the stairs with their trunks, to see Petunia standing at the door with the car keys. Looking quite frustrated, she glared at the pair and pointed to the door. Pulling their trunks outside and into the car, Harry and Kathryn took the back seats and were ready to leave. Petunia, getting into the silver car she put the keys into the ignition but stopped. Looking into the review mirror, she started to speak,  
  
"You two behave yourselves so you don't look like a bunch of freaks" she said with a snarl.  
  
Kathryn started to laugh and stopped when Petunia glared at her. "Sorry"  
  
Harry still didn't understand how they could look different. He was dressed in jeans and one of the burgundy sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had made him. Looking over at his friend, Harry realized she was wearing black jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Shaking his head at how stupid his relatives were, Harry just stayed quiet. After a long 30 minutes, they finally arrived at Kings Cross. Thanking Petunia, they grabbed a cart and put both trunks atop one another and started to push it.  
  
A few minutes later a voice was heard as Harry and Kathryn neared the Platform.  
  
"Harry, wait up you stupid git" came a voice from a certain red head. Smiling to himself, Harry waited for Ron.  
  
Kathryn just stood in the corner and pretended not to listen to the conversation that was going on between the two best friends.  
  
"So Harry, how was your summer? I didn't get to write to you because of my job. I really never want to go back there. What did you do all summer? I ran into Hermione and she said that you were with a girl. Who was she? You GIRLFRIEND?" asked Ron as he rambled on. Shaking his head Harry motioned for Kathryn to join the two friends conversation. Kathryn started to walk when Harry was pushed forward. Looking for the person who pushed him, Harry turned to see a boy with brown hair.  
  
"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to bump into you. I'm looking for platform 9 ¾. Do you know how to get on to it?" asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah we all know how to get on it," said Harry, who caught a look from Kathryn "Except her" he said pointing at Kathryn. Sticking her tongue out she stalked over to Ron and started to talk to him.  
  
"Are you a transfer student?" asked Harry. Nodding, the boy stuck his hand out "Clay Finn"  
  
Shaking Clay's hand, Harry turned around to see Ron and Kathryn in a heated argument.  
  
"What are you thinking? The Puddlemere United team. I hate them. You have to be off your rocker to like them. They stink!" exclaimed Ron, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"I'm off MY rocker. Look who's talking. The Chudley Cannons! They haven't won since 1892! At least Puddlemere has the best damn keeper I've seen in a long time. Oliver Wood is the best keeper in the league. What has your team got? HUH? Not saying anything. I thought so. I am ALWAYS right!" smirked Kathryn. Ron stayed quite, knowing he had been defeated.  
  
"Kathryn, your ego's getting bigger by the second" said Harry, while she just pouted and mumbled, "bum".  
  
"Anyway, we have to get on the train or were going to miss it," said Ron as he ran through the barrier.  
  
"See you on the train. Later Harry. Later Kathryn" said Clay over his shoulder, and with a wave and a run he was through the barrier.  
  
"So all I have to do is run through that wall and I'm at the train," questioned Kathryn. Nodding in reply, Harry watched as she ran through. Following everyone else's lead, Harry ran through the barrier and walked up to the Hogwarts Express. Looking around Harry noticed that everyone else had loaded their trunks and were on the train.  
  
Getting on the train he started to look for his friends. A few minutes later he was walking past a compartment when he heard,  
  
"Die Mr. Weasley Die! HAHAHAHAHAHA" cackled a hyper blonde. Harry ran into the room only to see that Hermione had joined the group and was watching a very amusing game of wizard's chess. By the looks of it Ron was losing. Harry started laughing at the sight of his best friend, getting beat in wizards chess.  
  
"Knight to C4" as Ron ordered his knight into an attacking position of Kathryn's queen.  
  
Smirking Kathryn commanded her king to go straight towards Ron's king. "Checkmate"  
  
Groaning at the thought of losing a game to a girl, Ron went and opened his book of Quidditch Through The Ages and started mumbling to himself. Hermione shaking her head looked up at Harry and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Hey Harry, I didn't see you come in. That was a very interesting game of chess don't you agree. So what are you going to do this year?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do this year. Probably the same as every year" said Harry. Looking around the compartment he noticed that Ron had fallen asleep with his book on his lap and Kathryn had her head against the window. Hermione had gone off leaving Harry to his own thoughts.  
  
Half way through the trip to school Kathryn woke up in a non graceful by falling out of her seat. By doing that she woke up Ron. Looking around sheepishly she failed to notice that there was someone standing in the doorway. Hearing a low laugh all three occupants jerked their heads towards the door to see a pale blonde boy.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want" hissed Ron.  
  
"Nothing Weasley that involves you. Hello Potter, care to introduce me to your lovely friend here" smirked Draco, looking at Kathryn.  
  
Standing up to his full height, (5'11) Harry was only a couple of inches taller then the Slytherin. "No not really Malfoy, I think it best if you leav-" But Harry never finished as Kathryn had butted in to the conversation, "Hey Draco, you could have just asked to talk to me you know? God what is it with you people and talking like I am not here? Guy! Anyway what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you had gotten on to the train safely. Other then that, I just wanted to say hi. Well I'll be going on. See you later Kathryn" and with that Draco left.  
  
Harry and Ron were astonished, Draco Malfoy had been civil to someone, but the question was why? Just then Harry blurted out  
  
"Kathryn, how do you know Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When you were talking to Tonks, I went to get my robes when I bumped into someone. Anyway we started talking and then we said goodbye to each other, and that's it," explained Kathryn.  
  
"Oh okay, well we should change into our robes, Harry and I will go and change some where else. See you later" said Ron, pulling Harry out the door.  
  
A few minutes later a voice came on the speaker "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. Please make sure you are in your robes and all of your things put away. Your trunks and pets will be sent up to your rooms and houses. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts express and we will see you at the end of the year. Have a pleasant day"  
  
"Weird" thought Kathryn as she looked out the window. A few minutes later the train pulled into the station and all the students gathered on the deck out side of the train.  
  
"Firs' 'ears this way," called a very large man. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kathryn had all gathered at the end to say hello to Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid. How are you doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm doing good 'ermione. Are two of you Kathryn and Clay?" asked Hagrid with his thick accent. Kathryn and Clay, who had joined the group quietly, raised their hands. Nodding, Hagrid again spoke, "You two are to come with the first years and me. Harry and Ron, don't you two go and be making trouble now. We better get going or were going to be late." With that Hagrid took the two transfer students and first years to the lake.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Come on. Everyone else is almost up to the castle. We have to get there NOW!" yelled Hermione from the carriage. Looking at each other, then bursting out laughing Harry and Ron sprinted for the carriage.  
  
"You guys were going to be late. Just great" sighed Hermione.  
  
"Lets go coach men. Hi ho Silver Away" called Harry. Ron and Hermione were staring at him like he had grown another head.  
  
"Muggle thing" he said as he sat down. Shaking his head, Harry looked out the window.  
  
"Hermione, what house do you think the transfer students will be in" asked Ron as he placed his arm around his girlfriends shoulders.  
  
"Well, I talked to clay earlier when I left you guys snoring. He is really nice and really smart. He will probably be in Ravenclaw. As for Kathryn, I really don't care. She seems more Slytherin type to me, but that's my opinion."  
  
"Hermione, were shocked. I think Kathryn would die in that house. She's really nice, but has a very weird sense of humour," said Ron, still thinking about the chess match.  
  
"Come one Hermione, your still mad at her for not telling you who she was and calling you a know it all. Hey were here already let's go before the sorting starts" called Harry as he ran out the door and up the stairs.  
  
They reached the Great Hall just in time. Sitting down in the middle of the table where Neville had saved them seats.  
  
"Thanks Neville" said Hermione whose attention was now focused on the Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood tall in front of the entire hall, "When I call your name, come up and I will place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted"  
  
Just as McGonagall was about to read the first name off the list the giant oak doors burst open and someone walked through them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I missed the train. Have I missed the sorting yet" said a dark brown haired girl.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Okay that's it for now. Tell me how you like it and keep voiting.  
  
I love you all ( 


	4. McGonagalls What?

Hey ever body. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is super late. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks. I got some really good feedback from a couple of people and some not so nice feedback. Oh well like they say, you win some you lose some.  
  
Here is the pole so far: Draco and Kathryn-6 Harry and Kathryn-6 Gryffindor -4 Slytherin-3  
  
Poles close in 1 chapter so vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any body but my characters and if anyone wants to borrow her ask. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap on last chapter: Everyone gets to Hogwarts safely. Harry meets a kid named Clay Finn. Before the sorting even starts a stranger walks into the great halls and asks if they missed the ceremony.  
  
~CHAPTER 3~  
  
Everyone stared at the girl that had just walked in to the Great hall and was now staring at the ceiling as if no one else was there. She turned her head and realized everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What?" said the girl. Some of the Slytherin started to snicker, and after the snickers started a whole lot of laughter could be heard including the new girl.  
  
McGonagall suddenly stood up and pointed her finger towards the girl and yelled, "What are you dong here?"  
  
The girl responded, "Well I'm soooo sorry that Oak Haven kicked me out"  
  
"You got kicked out of school again? Merlin what am I going to do with you?" snapped McGonagall.  
  
The girl was just about to snap back when Professor Dumbledore stood up "Enough" said the old man.  
  
The hall grew deadly quiet. "Let's finish this later and continue with the sorting please. I think I can heat Mr. Weasley's stomach rumbling from here." At this Ron looked down at his plate.  
  
Nodding in agreement with the headmaster, (which was all of Hogwarts) Professor McGonagall started the sorting.  
  
Bring out a stool and an old hat, the first years looked on with fear.  
  
~ Over at The Gryffindor table~  
  
" Hey 'mione, did we ever look that small or are the first years getting shorter" whispered Harry to Hermione. Ron started to laugh but was silenced by the fierce look from his girlfriend.  
  
They looked towards the hat and realized that had missed the song. After what seemed like forever when it was actually only 20 minutes. Ron's stomach was still growling and now even louder.  
  
The aged headmaster stood up, "I would like to say that this year will be harder for those whom have been year for a while" he looked over at the trio "I would also like to introduce you to our three new students. And Welcome back to Professor Lupin who will again be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Will Professor McGonagall please call the students and sort them out."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool and unrolled the scroll that was in front of her.  
  
"When I call your name come and put the hat on," said McGonagall.  
  
"Well Duh" said the girl under her breath, however Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kathryn and Clay had heard her.  
  
"Clay Finn"  
  
A few minutes later the hat shouted " Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly.  
  
"Kathryn Lupin"  
  
Kathryn stood up and started to walk to the stool, while people were whispering thing behind their hands like 'is she really Lupin's daughter' or ' we can tell favouritism here already'. Just before she reached the three steps towards the stool, no one saw her shoe catch on the hem of her robes. With a cry of surprise she hit the cold marble floor with a smack.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, surprisingly Draco, and Professor Lupin stood up before anyone else. Suddenly a laugh could be heard from the blonde on the ground. Rolling over and standing up, Kathryn brushed the dust off her robe.  
  
Looking around she noticed everyone was staring at her. Smiling she yelled "I'm Okay" everyone then started to shake their heads in amazement on how she could be so perky.  
  
Sitting down Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. They already knew she was this klutzy.  
  
Kathryn got up and sat on the stool. The hat was dropped on her head and she was sitting there for a good 2 minutes. The hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR". A loud roar of applause could be heard form the table.  
  
"Kayla McGonagall"  
  
Every person in the hall stopped what he or she was doing and gaped at the girl with the brown hair.  
  
Kayla just walked up to the hat put it on her head and in 2 seconds it shouted out "Ravenclaw"  
  
The hall clapped but it was out of habit, every one was still shocked.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his seat again. "Welcome everyone. I'm happy to see you all again. I will give a few reminders and then we can eat. The forbidden forest is forbidden and don't forget to have fun this year. Now let's eat" as soon as he finished his speech the tables food magically (I couldn't resist) appeared on the tables.  
  
After Dinner was over, Ron and Hermione showed the first years to the dorm told them the password (Snape is a fruitcake) and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know. I haven't written a chapter in a really long time. Well I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to tell me of what you thought.  
  
Love  
  
Child of the sun. 


	5. The morning

Hey ever body. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is super late. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks. I got some really good feedback from a couple of people and some not so nice feedback. Oh well like they say, you win some you lose some.  
  
Okay the poles are now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anyone except for the people I created. So there fore I don't own Harry potter they belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap on last chapter: Okay so the new girl gets into an argument with Professor McGonagall. Then all the new kids get sorted into their houses. Clay and Kayla go into Ravenclaw. Kathryn goes into Gryffindor after a rather embarrassing trip.  
  
~ON with the Story~  
  
~Harry's Morning~  
  
Harry lay awake in the sixth year boy's dormitory. He could hear Ron and Neville snoring loudly in their beds. Harry sat there pondering (A.N. I like that word. Pondering.) what time it was because he was too lazy to look over and read the clock. Taking one last calm breath he sat up and opened the curtains. The small sliver of the moon was slowly sinking and the sun had yet to rise over the surrounding hills.  
  
Pulling a pair of black jeans on and a burgundy sweater he started looking for a pair of socks. After a good five minutes he finally found them under his bed. He grabbed the pair of socks and went to get up when he bumped his head on the bottom of the bed. ' Stupid socks' he thought.  
  
Getting up, Harry pulled on his Gryffindor school robes and headed down into the common room. He started to descend the staircase when who should pop in front of him but our favourite house elf Dobby.  
  
Yelping in surprise, Harry jumped and fell down the last three remaining stairs.  
  
"Dobby" Harry growled in annoyance.  
  
"Dobby is sorry Sir, but Dobby has come to talk to his friend," said Dobby eagerly jumping up and down.  
  
Getting up from the floor Harry sat on one of the red plush chairs. Sighing loudly he stared at Dobby. Taking a deep breath Harry started "Hello Dobby, sorry to sound rude but what are you doing here?" he said coolly.  
  
"Dobby is coming to tell Harry Potter that the walls have ears and the ceiling has mouths that talk," said Dobby rushed.  
  
Harry just stared. What Dobby had just said was as clear as mud. Looking at Dobby he opened his mouth to say something but could not because Dobby disappeared with a loud CRACK!  
  
'Stupid Dobby' Harry thought as he sat down on the sofa in the dead silent common room. Looking into the dying ashes of the fire that's how his friends found him, half an hour later.  
  
~Ron's Morning~  
  
Ron opened his eyes to the see the light of the morning sun peeping through the red curtains of his bed. Pulling them back he was blinded by the light. Muttering to himself "Ahhh the light, the light."  
  
Crawling to the edge of his bed he could see that his best friend Harry, had already gone down stairs. Grabbing a towel he walked into the boys bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later he came out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair.  
  
He looked around to find that Neville and Seamus (A.N. Is that how you spell it) were just waking up. "Morning Guys" he said in a rather pleasant tone. Muttered responses could be heard. "Morning Ron"  
  
Getting dressed in a dark blue jeans and a sweeter that his mom had made him, Ron pulled his robes over top of his head. Suddenly Neville and Seamus stared laughing. "What's so funny you guys?" asked Ron. Ron pulled his head out of the neckline and looked in his mirror. His hair now looked a lot like Hermione's but shorter and red. "Danm it" he said. Grabbing a brush he quickly brushed his hair and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs into the common room to see Harry sitting on the couch peering into the fire as if it was telling him something.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
~Hermione's Morning~  
  
Waking up to see that only Kathryn was sitting in her bed staring at the wall, Hermione threw one of her pillows at her. Not even looking at Hermione, she threw the pillow back. Getting up Hermione, grabbed on of her towels and went to take a shower. After she got out five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom only to see Kathryn sleeping sitting up looking like she staring at the wall.  
  
'Okay she definitely has issues' Hermione thought to herself. Pulling on a knee length blue skirt and a gold peasant top she started to do her hair when she heard a loud *THUMP* Looking behind her, Hermione saw a mass of blonde hair on the floor.  
  
Laughing to herself Hermione finished brushing her hair and pulled her robe on. Walking towards the door she gave of quick look over her shoulder to see that Kathryn had gotten up. Walking past the mirror, it told hermione that she looked lovely today.  
  
Jumping every second stair, Hermione walked into the common room to see Harry AND Ron staring into the dying flames of the fire sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay what are you guys doing now"  
  
~Kathryn's Morning~  
  
Waking up to the sun in her face was not a very fun way to wake up. Sitting up on her bed in the middle of it, her hair going in every direction possible, something on the wall caught her attention. Sitting with her legs crossed she sat staring at the wall. 'I swore I just saw it' thought Kathryn.  
  
Hearing a rustling in the bed next to her, she knew Hermione was up. Not even bothering to look towards the Gryffindor prefect. Not knowing what was coming next she was hit by a massive feather pillow. Still staring at the wall she picked the pillow up and threw it at Hermione.  
  
Footsteps and the closing of the door could be heard. 'You know, I'm getting kind of tired' she thought. Eyes fluttering closed Kathryn went into a light sleep.  
  
Feeling a slight leaning sensation Kathryn, still being asleep she hit the hard wooden floor. Moaning in pain she sat up to see Hermione brushing her hair. Pushing off he floor with her hand, Kathryn got up. Wobbling up on her still tired legs she walked into the bathroom. Turing the shower on she jumped in. Ten minutes later she walked out her hair looking a lot like a lot of knots. Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with the words 'tickle me' on it and a picture of Elmo. Grabbing her robes she pulled them on and pulled a brush out and held it to her face.  
  
"Okay hair prepare to meet your match," she said to the brush, smiling evilly. She put the brush to her hair and started to pull. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" she cried with the pulling out of her blonde hair. After a few more minutes of the pain her hair was finally know free. (A.N. All the girls with long or short hair know what it is like to have knots in their hair)  
  
Passing the door she grabbed her books and bag and started to walk down the stairs. Suddenly, Crookshanks darted in front of her. "Crookshanks, you danm cat, let me get my hands on you and I'll show you what a pissed blonde can do" could be heard all the way to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Falling down the flight of the curled staircase she landed with a yelp of pain on her stomach. Looking up from her position on the floor she saw her friends staring into the fire and not blinking. Grinning, she pushed herself up off the floor and counted in her head while walking to one side of the couch were they were all sitting. '1.2.3.' at three she jumped.  
  
With a loud UMPH from Harry, Ron and Hermione they all snapped out of their trance. Looking down on their laps was a hysterical laughing blonde. Looking to one another Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry " I am really getting scared of her when she hyper. Let's push her off please." Nodding their heads, they pushed her off.  
  
Again she was on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" asked Kathryn looking up from the floor. Laughing they just shook their heads. Jumping up and onto the couch she looked to the three. "Hey you guy, lets go get some food. I'm starving," pleaded Kathryn.  
  
"Yeah. I am staring to get hungry to," said Ron. Smiling, Kathryn jumped up grabbed Harry's hand and ran out the door yelled, "Last one there has to kiss Snape." And with that ran out of the portrait  
  
Hermione, looked over at Ron and with a smile and laugh grabbed his hand. Both of them had already grabbed their books. Running out of the portrait they almost knocked over a first year. "Sorry" called Hermione.  
  
Harry and Kathryn had a good lead on the Hermione and Ron. They could hear them a floor above. Suddenly a voice stopped them.  
  
"God Danm it! What do you want," yelled a new Ravenclaw. Turning their heads they saw Clay and the new girl fighting with Malfoy. A sudden thump from behind them had alerted them that Ron and Hermione were right behind the. Harry looked to his friends for something to do when Kathryn walked over to Clay.  
  
"Hey Clay, who's the chick? Hey Draco" said Kathryn while giving a hug to Clay and Draco. Ron looked away with disgust.  
  
"For your information blondie, the name is Kayla and I happen to be dealing with Malfoy the bouncing ferret, when you so happened to show up bouncing with hyper ness" spat Kayla.  
  
Not even bothered by her tone, Kathryn looked at Kayla and her mouth formed and 'o' "you know what? I like you attitude it is so punkish and you should sit with us at breakfast, you to Clay" with that she waved goodbye to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Grabbing Harry's hand again she sprinted to the Hall. Kayla looking up to the brunette next to her and grinned, and dashed off leaving him by himself. Ron and Hermione had already left.  
  
After Clay arrived in the great hall, he saw that Kayla had indeed sat with the Gryffindors at their table. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. Harry was sitting next to Kathryn, who was laughing wildly at something he had said and Kayla was on the other side and smirking as Seamus talked to her. Clay walked over to the group and sat on the other side of Hermione and across from Kayla.  
  
"Hey Clay you have to kiss Smphmhp" shouted Kathryn but was soon mumbling due to Harry's hand over top of her mouth. Hermione was laughing loudly and Ron was laughing along side of her. Kayla was snickering behind her hand. Harry finally took his hand off her mouth only to be smacked up side the head with her hand. "Stupid prat" she said. Clay only shook his head and bent his head over towards Kayla. She leaned her head towards his.  
  
"Who was I suppose to kiss?" He asked Laughing out loud for a moment she pointed to the nasty slimy potions master. Clay made a rather disturbed face.  
  
Kathryn took in the two of the whispering at each other. Whispering in Harry's ear she pointed to wards the two. Smirking he looked back and whispered something to Kathryn. Blushing madly she looked down at her drink.  
  
"Hey look you guys the post," said Ron pointing out the hundreds of owls. Many of them flew towards the Gryffindor table and about four landed in front of Kayla, three in front of Hermione and six in front of Kathryn. Ron and Harry each received one. Kayla looked around her and saw a bright scarlet letter. Kathryn had about three of them. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked to the two.  
  
"How did you get that many howlers in a day?" asked Luna looking up from her paper.  
  
Shrugging they went to open the first letters when they were interrupted. "Students of Hogwarts, you will be receiving you schedules for the rest of the year. Professor McGonagall is handing them currently as we speak," said Dumbledore.  
  
Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables to the Gryffindor students and two Ravenclaw students. Looking up from their schedules and towards each other, the group of friends started asking, "Why is their all these spare blocks and what does it mean that to be announced?"  
  
"You have all been enrolled in a new program at Hogwarts and the dates of these classes will be announced later. Is that clear?" asked McGonagall with a glare. Nodding they all went back to breakfast. After they were finished they went to their first class. Care of Magical Creatures  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Hopefully long enough. Sorry that it was so late.  
  
See that button that says review, press it please!  
  
Love Sunny 


	6. Class part 1

Hey ever body. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is super late. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks. I got some really good feedback from a couple of people and some not so nice feedback. Oh well like they say, you win some you lose some.  
  
Okay the poles are now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anyone except for the people I created. So there fore I don't own Harry potter they belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks to the Reviewer, here a little note to everyone that's reviewed so far:  
  
Virgo baby: Hey, Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to post your story soon.  
  
Moon's Tear: HEY!! I loved your Christmas in the ER. LOL. Can't wait for Christmas.  
  
bluetwilight24(): Thanks for Reviewing, and I totally loved you idea. I should make her play Draco. LOL  
  
And a big thanks you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~Care of Magical Creatures~  
  
As the group walked towards Hagrid's hut, they noticed a large cage beside it. It's metal bars were at least 8 ft high. Stopping in front of the cage Hermione looked at it and then began to back up.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I am going to back up very slowly and sit down," said Hermione with eyes wide. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione had sat down at least 8 ft away from the cage.  
  
"What are you guys going on about? It's just a cage, it's not like there is anything in it" said Clay peering into the metal cell.  
  
"Mate, I really don't think you should be doing that," stuttered Ron.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kathryn as she leaned against the cell, with her back towards the interior of the cage.  
  
"That's why!" said Kayla, who had gone white with fear and was pointing towards the cage.  
  
Kathryn turned around only to come face to face with what resembled an overgrown ferret. Giving a heart-wrenching scream, Kathryn fell backwards into Kayla who landed on the ground.  
  
"God danm it, get off me Kat" Yelled Kayla, who was currently under the blonde. Kathryn jumped up and looked at the ferret thing. It peered back at her, and opened it's mouth, "WOW, you really are jumpy. Can you even walk with out tripping over yourself?"  
  
"You can talk," asked Hermione. The ferret nodded and continued, " My name is Ivy and I am a Jarvey. You have the bushiest hair I have ever seen."  
  
As Ivy continued, insulting student after student who came to look at it, a shadow fell over the crowd of gathered students.  
  
The gathered students turned around to see Hagrid beaming down at them. "I see you've lot have met Ivy, already," he chuckled, "Hope she wasn't to nasty with those insults of hers."  
  
Hagrid walked towards the pen, when Neville spoke up, "Your not going to let that thing out are you."  
  
"Of coarse I am, why wouldn't I? It's not likes she going to hurt you are you Ivy?" asked Hagrid towards the over grown ferret. Shaking her head in a response, Hagrid let Ivy out. Ivy bounded over and stopped in front of the group of Gryffindors. (A.N. This class is only Gryffindors and the 2 Ravenclaws okay? Okay)  
  
The students sat on the grass-covered ground; Fang could be heard barking in the background. Each student looked on with anticipation. Slowly Ivy started to make her way through the sea of students before she stood in front of the five teens.  
  
"So you are the one that can't walk to feet without falling on her face" spoke Ivy towards Kathryn who now looked positively pissed. "Why you little annoying rat I'll" Kathryn was cut off as Ivy was picked up by Hagrid.  
  
"Now this kids is a Jarvey. Now I know she is throwing insults left and right to everyone and I am sorry about that, see she can not talk in full sentences but short insults" spoke Hagrid, with his strong accent, he continued on, about how they should be kept.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, and a bunch of crying girls, not including Kayla, Kathryn or Hermione, they were let out of class. As they treaded up the grounds towards the castle, Harry spoke out, "So did any one of you get why we have to do a research paper on a Jarvey, because I am clueless right now."  
  
"Yeah your not the only one mate, I think that stupid overgrown ferret was always talking to me," said clay as his brown eyes, wandered over to the rebel of the group. As they boys walked they didn't notice the girls walking behind them in a whispered conversation.  
  
"Kayla, he soooo likes you, you should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you. Hermione isn't there one coming up next week?" asked Kathryn, while she saw Kayla blush bright red. Hermione nodded, then spoke out, "You like him, blackmail," laughed Hermione and Kathryn. Kayla only blushed more.  
  
Than Kayla said, "well I was not the one having the whispered conversation with Harry was I, HUH?"  
  
"What whispered conversation Kat," asked Hermione with a look of surprise. Kathryn only blushed red and looked straight ahead at the middle boy with his Gryffindor bag on his shoulder.  
  
"You guys, we should get to our next class what is it?" asked Kathryn, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"We have potions with Slytherin next, and we want details after potions," smirked Kayla. Kathryn only hung her head in disappointment. If the girls only knew that the guys were having the almost same conversation ahead of them.  
  
"Clay, when are you going to ask little miss rebel back there out?" asked Ron as he smiled seeing the blush cover the boys cheeks. Harry joined in at teasing the brunette, "Yeah you should ask her out, she is awfully cute," smirked Harry as he knew he was getting Clay jealous.  
  
"Well, what about you Mr. Boy-who-lived, what about the whispered conversation with a blonde at the table this morning, it looked awfully fun. I would love to know what you were talking about?" snapped Clay, who then laughed as he saw Harry look away.  
  
"What conversation. I had no conversation of what you speak of," said Harry as he looked forward towards the stairs they needed to head down.  
  
"Ha, blackmail on Harry Potter," laughed Ron and Clay. Harry just brushed them off and took a seat in the back for potions. Ron and Clay at in front of him. The girls came in about 30 seconds later only to sit next to the guys. Kayla sat next to Clay, Hermione sat to the side of her boyfriend and, Kathryn sat to the right of Harry with the wall on the other side of her.  
  
The Slytherins slowly came in to class sitting in the front, the Gryffindors in the back. Professor Snape glided into the room. He stood at the front of the class. His eyes wondering to the back of the class where Harry and Kathryn were whispering to each other.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to another year of potions class. I am glad to see that you all past your owls, but I don't know how much by" Snape's eyes flickered towards Ron and Harry. "This year the potions will be harder and stronger. Now I this time I will try for you to make your own partners and no Miss Granger you can not pick a person from your own house." Hermione lowered her hand. "I will go in order staring with let's see here, Draco, pick your partner."  
  
Draco stood up and looked over the gather of students. He could not believe that he had to pick a Gryffindor for a partner. His cold blue eyes stopped at the far back. He smirked coldly. "Professor, I'll have Miss. Lupin as my partner."  
  
"Fine" said Snape as he continued with the names. Kathryn made her way over to Draco, sitting next to him. She sent a small smile back towards Harry. He only smiled back. In the end Hermione was paired with Crabbe, Kayla with Goyle, Harry with some girl that acted like Lockhart and the same amount of brain and poor Ron with a girl that would not even talk to him.  
  
"Now today we will be making Veritaserum, a strong potion that is clear. Now get to work!" shouted Snape.  
  
Everyone jumped to start his or her work. Draco and Kathryn were mixing various things from lacewing flies to lizard tail that was ¾ inch long. They were talking to each other and hushed voices and every so often one of them would blush pink or red. Harry looked on with jealousy. His partner was useless and had to do their potion by himself. Hermione had to put up with Crabbe calling her a mud blood every ten minutes until she preformed a spell on him so he couldn't talk which only resulted with him giving her wild hand gestures. Ron was pushed by his partner all the time and their potion was a slight pink color. Kayla however took charge and made Goyle do everything because she threatened that she would hurt him and Clay and his partner worked fine.  
  
"Time up!" yelled Professor Snape as he started at the front of the class. "Next week we will be testing them. The students bottled the potions and labelled them. Harry and the others gathered their things and walked out of the dungeon and up the stairs.  
  
"I am so happy we have a spare," sighed Hermione as she walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Where did Kayla and Clay go?" asked Kathryn sitting down on a loveseat facing a chair.  
  
"They went to their tower so we wont see them until after lunch," replied Harry as he took the seat next to Kathryn. Ron sat in the chair and Hermione sat on the arm of the chair, her feet dangling over the side.  
  
Ron suddenly was struck with an idea, and whispered it to Hermione. Kathryn and Harry were talking to one another and not even paying attention.  
  
"Hermione, slap me okay?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You jerk I cant believe you," yelled Hermione as she slapped Ron across the face. Harry and Kathryn snapped their heads towards the fighting couple. Hermione ran out of the room and Ron followed her. Harry and Kathryn looked at each other and started to close the gap between them when something in Kathryn's bag started to smoke.  
  
"OMG, I forgot about the howlers. Crap!" yelled Kathryn as she took the smoking red letter out of her bag before it scorched anything.  
  
"You better open it before it opens it self" Harry told Kathryn still looking at the letters.  
  
Opening the first howler, the sound erupted which sounded like nail on a chalkboard. The other letters were all the same.  
  
"Okay that was weird. Harry come on we have to go to Charms class," spoke Kathryn in a softer voice than usual. She left the common room and out of Harry's sight. Harry just followed her.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Okay how was that, I hope it was long enough. This is a present for the holidays. Merry Christmas.  
  
Love Sun 


	7. Class part 2

Hey ever body. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is super late. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks. I got some really good feedback from a couple of people and some not so nice feedback. Oh well like they say, you win some you lose some.  
  
Okay the poles are now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anyone except for the people I created. So there fore I don't own Harry potter they belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione watched the door of the Gryffindor charms class she was waiting for her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends. Ron had taken a quick trip to the boys tower to grab his stuff.  
Hermione smiled to herself. Ron had told her that the Harry had feelings towards the newest addition to the group from Gryffindor. She herself explained the same thing. They had yet to explain their matchmaking scheme to the Ravenclaw duo.  
  
Hermione being to deep in thought on how she could get the pair together did not notice Ron, Clay and Kayla walk into the room. Walking up behind her, not even making a sound, Kayla pulled out her wand.  
  
"Aquula" she whispered. Water came raining down on Hermione. A piercing scram was head in the room and three doubled over teens in the background. Turning around and giving a glare towards the trio she dried her self off with a quick drying charms.  
  
"That was not funny, I should take points off from all of you" she shouted and saw their faces go white, "however I need your help in a little matchmaking."  
  
"Oh, have we turned Hermione "Miss prefect to the dark side"? Asked Ron using air quotations.  
  
"Ha, Ha, no, anyway have any of us even realized that no one is here in Charms which was supposed to start about 1 minute ago. Anyway back to the matchmaking. How do we get those two together?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Get who together?" came a voice from the door. Heads jerking up, they faced the door to find Harry there, with Kat.  
  
"uhhhh, Malfoy and . Snape" blurted out Kayla. Blank stares were given towards her. Shrugging her shoulders in a 'what was I supposed to say' she just listened to the eerie silence.  
  
Than came the laughter. Kat started it by a slight snicker than full-blown laughter. Everyone joined in. And that is how Professor Flitwick found them, 5 minutes later.  
  
"Students, students please settle down. I am terribly sorry that I am late but I was caught up in a mess. Mr. Weasley, it looks like your brothers are going to be replaced by the new prankster of Hogwarts," squeaked Flitwick, standing on a pile of books.  
  
Sitting down in the middle row, the class started to fill in.  
  
"Now as we have already missed half of the class we shall go for a quick review. We will play a quick game. It is quite easy. We will go through most of the charms that we have learned over the years. The more you get right the more house points you are able to achieve. Get it wrong, what ever charm it is and something will happen to you," cackling Flitwick began at the top of the list.  
  
The class passed by in a flash with bangs and shouts and laughs. Clay had been out in the second round, he had tried to make a needle dance and it had ended up attacking him. Kayla had been out in the same round as well, however she had accidentally sent Flitwick zooming around the room instead of a quill. Kat was out in the fourth round, she had used a growing charm on a nice creeping vine that had gone wrong and attacked her, wrapping itself around her like a well a vine and would not move. Ron was out in the fifth round, having used Accio wrong and picked the wrong object. Hermione and Harry had lasted to the last round each giving Gryffindor 25 points each.  
  
"Will some body PLEASE help me get this vine of me, it's starting to blossom. I do not like petunia's" whined Kat. The vine had snaked its way around her left shoulder and down to her right shin.  
  
"You know Kat, I think that look is very becoming of you, don't you agree?" commented Kayla and Clay. A round of approval came.  
  
"Fine you think you like the look, I give you the look" muttered Kat and with that she waved her wand and was about to cast the spell when a slimy voice came into the hallway.  
  
"Miss Lupin, I hope you are not performing magic in the hallway," sneered slimy professor Snape.  
  
"No sir, why would I do that, I would be in much trouble with my Father," she replied in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and stalked down the hall. Before he reached the end of it Kayla had already whipped her want out and waved it. From where they were standing they could see the large white rabbits tail on the back of his robe. The stifled their laughter until he turned the hallway and could here the laughter bounce off the walls.  
  
" Where did you learn that?" gasped Ron as he clung to Hermione.  
  
"I never tell my secrets to anyone who does not need them" smirked Kayla.  
  
" So what do we have next?" asked Clay as he continued down the hall.  
  
"We have potions again!" shouted Kayla.  
  
"Again" Harry and Kathryn groaned together, looked at each other than laughed.  
  
"You know what I still want to know? Who did the prank that made Flitwick late" asked Hermione, as she tapped her chin.  
  
Kathryn and Harry looked at each other and hide a smile. They knew who had done it.  
  
"Come on you tow we need to get to potions class so we can see how the Slytherins like their house head with a tail" shouted Kayla as she ran down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Okay how was that? Yeah I know it's short. But the next chapter will be really good. Just a hint: magic dodge ball. 


	8. a dip in the lake

Hey ever body. I am sooooooo sorry that this chapter is super late. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks. I got some really good feedback from a couple of people and some not so nice feedback. Oh well like they say, you win some you lose some.  
  
Okay the poles are now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anyone except for the people I created. So there fore I don't own Harry potter they belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. Warning: Language in the chapter is a little harsh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The group walked into potions and sat where they had sat before. Professor Snape was currently writing on the board, his back and rabbits tail facing towards them. The stifled their laughter. The classroom began to fill up and the laughter became more obvious. Snape turned around and looked towards the students, his eyes roaming the houses 6th years.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" asked Snape, his eyes looking like a black vat of tar. "Well answer me!" he shrieked, his hair looking greaser than ever.  
  
Hermione was the only one to put up her hand. Shaking his head he called upon her, "Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"We have you twice sir. IT is in your schedule," she responded, trying not to laugh at the rabbit ears that seemed to pop out of nowhere. The room's occupants looked for who had done the charm.  
  
"What are you all snickering about!" yelled Snape. He stalked towards the back where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Clay, Kayla and Kathryn sat.  
  
"Miss Lupin, would you like to please explain to me why the whole class is laughing at me?" he asked in a cold tone. "Remember daddy dearest could here from me and we would not want mommy--- Opps forgot you have no mommy."  
  
Harry and Ron had to hold Kathryn back from tackling the greasy git. "30 points from Gryffindor for trying to attack a teacher. Would you like to say anything—Hey get back here, Miss Lupin I suggest that you don't walk out of this class room," yelled Snape.  
  
Kathryn turned around and stalked towards Snape. She stood in front of him, only coming up to his nose, which was rather greasy. In a deadly cold calm voice she spoke, "Screw Fucking You." With that she spun around and left the potions room, but not before flicking off Snape.  
  
Snape stared after the blonde and gaped like a fish. He was interrupted by a voice to the right of him. "You know what, she is right. Fuck you Snape," shouted Kayla before walking out. She popped her head into the class again, "oh and Snape. Nice rabbits tail."  
  
With that she took off running. "Now if there are no more pupils who have not left but wish to leave NOW!" he shouted. He however was surprised when all of the Gryffindors and a few Slytherins (from his own house) left.  
  
He looked around and found that only Pansy was left. "Lets continue class, Pansy since you are the only one here you fail. Because I just don't like you."  
  
After Kathryn had left, the five friends went their separate ways. Kayla and Clay walked towards the Lake.  
  
"Hey Kayla I was wondering, doyouwannagotoHogemadewithme?" asked Clay with separating every word.  
  
"Do you want to repeat that please?" asked Kayla, a slightly amused look on her face. She knew what he was trying to ask her, but no harm in making him sweat she thought.  
  
"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" stuttered a nervous Clay. His eyes darted around wildly, just not looking at that one person.  
  
"Sure, talk to me later. I have to go and talk to "mum" notice the quotations," using air quotes, Kayla swiftly walked away, leaving a somewhat bewildered Clay behind.  
  
Staring at the retreating back, Clay snapped out of his revive and looked around, making sure know one was there. After making sure no one was there, he started to do a little Irish jig, all the while shouting at the top of his lungs, "She said yes."  
  
A flash was seen and Clay was turned around. "This should do well in my scrap book," jeered a light voice.  
  
"Kat, you know you are one of my best friends and I love you and all but.... Give that picture her you little blighter," yelled Clay as he took off running after a very hyper Kathryn with a camera.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, had found Kathryn sitting by the lake earlier and had been able to watch the little entourage with the two Ravenclaws. Harry had transfigured a rock to be a camera and Kathryn had been more than willing to snap the dancing boy.  
  
The trio stood laughing as Clay chased Kathryn around. They stopped laughing however when something unexpected happened. Clay stopped looked at Kathryn and walked away. The trio watched enticed and then, Kathryn floated over the middle of the lake.  
  
They rushed over to where Clay was currently standing holding the camera in one hand and his wand in the other. "Clay put me down this instance," shouted Kathryn as she hovered above the lake.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged a look, and then gave an impish grin. "Clay, we would not want to get the Professor Lupin's daughter wet no would we," sneered Harry with a evil smile. They all looked at one another and Clay did the magic thing that wizards do, he dropped Kat into the lake.  
  
"I'm getting out of here before she comes out of the lake looking for blood," said Ron and took Hermione's hand and sprinted towards the front doors of the castle.  
  
A loud sloshing sound could be heard behind Clay and Harry. They turned to see Kathryn looking soaked to the bone and shivering, from the cold. Clay stepped forward, returned the camera, and with one look took off into the castle.  
  
Harry looked towards Kathryn and put is arm over her shoulder, shielding her from the cold. She stepped next to him trying to keep warm. They walked quietly up to the castle, and into the hall. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Do you want to go up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey can give you a Pepper-Up Potion." Kathryn shook her head in a no response. "Okay, but if you don't I'm taking you to the hospital wing, even if I have to carry you," teased Harry poking Kathryn in the side. Laughing they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Giving the password the stepped into the common room.  
  
Watching Kathryn walk up to the girls dormitory, Harry went up to his own bed to a night of unpleasant dreams.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Okay everyone how was that. I know I have not updated in a very long time. Review please. 


	9. Hogesmade plan part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anyone except for the people I created. So there fore I don't own Harry potter they belong to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling. Warning: Language in the chapter is a little harsh.   
  
Harry awoke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. He had no recollection of his horrifying nightmare, yet he still seemed uneasy. He rolled over to the side of his bed to see the fog filled October sky. Turning back he closed his curtains and awaited the sun to arrive.  
  
A few hours later in the common room, the majority of the Gryffindor tower, were ready to go. Harry dragged his tired self down the stairs to see his friends sitting by the fire. Hermione sat with Ron on the couch. Ron's hand played with Hermione's hair, the other holding her hand. Kathryn sat engrossed in a book with her hair in a long ponytail. Ron looked up from Hermione to spot Harry, waved him over.  
  
"Ready to go to Hogsmeade mate?" asked Ron switching positions on the couch, so that Hermione was leaning against him. Harry sometimes envied what they had, and wished he too could have it. Kathryn looked over, from the top of her book and gave a small smile. Walking over to the sit down next to Kathryn, he asked, "What's everyone going to do in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Ron and I are going to wander around for a little bit, and Kayla and Clay are going on a Date," stated Hermione, smiling. Harry looked to Kathryn, waiting for her answer, she gave him a shrug and replied, "Don't think I will go."  
  
"How come?" asked Harry with a grin?  
  
"I know that grin, I just don't Hogsmeade and I----" Kathryn was cut off when Harry and Ron interrupted her.  
  
"We don't care, you are going to come with us and you are going to have a good time even if you don't like it," commanded Harry.  
  
"Do we make ourselves clear?" asked Ron.  
  
Kathryn jumped up and saluted while shouting, "Yes Sir!"  
  
Hermione was doubled over with laughter as she watched the scene. Being a muggle born did have its advantages. She knew what was so funny as some of the others in the common room did not seem to get it. Shaking her head, Hermione called the others, "Guys, lets go grab a carriage down to the village."  
  
Nodding, they grabbed their cloaks. Hermione ran up to the girl's dorms and grabbed hers and Kathryn's money from the trunks. Running back down the stairs she went through the portrait hole and slammed into somebody. Looking up Hermione spotted Ron. His hand was extended to wards her. Grabbing his hand she pulled herself up.  
  
"Careful 'mione" he said looking at her. Harry and Kathryn were also giving her a questioning look. Hermione dusted herself off and walked in front of the group and smiled over her shoulder, "Coming."  
  
The others followed Hermione down to the front entrance. They waited outside for the coach when two voices shouted at them.  
  
"Gryffies" yelled Kayla as she came into view on Clay's back. Clay dropped her at everyone's feet. Kayla stood up, brushed herself off and stuck her tongue out at Clay.  
  
"Gryffies?" asked Harry looking at the Ravenclaw. Kayla shrugged, and Clay answered for her.  
  
"It goes like this. Kayla and I were in the common room and she started talking about how all the names of the houses were to long, so she decided to give them new names. Gryffindor became Gryffie, Hufflepuff became Huffs, Ravenclaw became Birdies, and Slytherin became Slimy Snake that need to be killed. She however is now calling them S.S.T.N.T.B.K. So off to the village are we?" asked Clay.  
  
Kathryn started to laugh, "Kayla could we shorten the Slytherin names to just S.S. And how are we all going to get in the carriage. It is only four in one carriage, two of us are going to have to sit in another."  
  
The others, not including Harry exchanged looks. Giving a small smile, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and leapt into the nearest carriage. Clay and Kayla followed. Hermione stuck her head out of the window,  
  
"See you guys in Hogsmeade."  
  
Kathryn and Harry gave each other the strangest look. Shaking their heads about their friends' abnormal behaviour they waited for the next carriage. The carriage pulled up to the steps and Harry opened the door for Kathryn. Blushing she got in and Harry followed.  
  
"So" began Harry, "Do you think they are setting us up?"  
  
Kathryn looked at him for a moment and than realized he was right. She thought about the strange behaviour, and started to laugh. Harry gave her a puzzled gaze.  
  
"I thought of a brilliant plan to get back at them. This is it, we know they are not going to be waiting for us in the village right?" Kathryn explained, "But we do know that they are going to be spying on us every one and a while, so lets give them something to talk about."  
  
Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head. He didn't quite understand her.  
  
"Okay let me make this simple," said Kathryn in a voice, which sounded like she was talking to a first grader. "We are going to pretend to go out," she said emphasizing the word out.  
  
Harry's eye widened, "Your serious. I like the way you think."  
  
Kathryn smiled and nodded. "So if we are going to get this to work we have to decided where we are going to go," she stated. Harry nodded and thought for a second and than spoke,  
  
"How about we walk around, going into various stores. We look like we are going as friends, however every once in a while stop and sit down on a bench and do something. Okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Kathryn nodded just as the carriage came to a stop. "Time to put our plan into action Harry."  
  
Harry got out of the carriage and helped Kathryn out. Kathryn laced her fingers between his and they walked off into the village.  
  
From behind a bush the four friends stared as the two walked away.  
  
"Do you think that they know?" asked Kayla giving a surprised look.  
  
They all looked at each other, "Nah"  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. 


	10. hogesmade plan part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however I own my characters and you can borrow them if you ask.  
  
Harry and Kathryn walked around Hogsmeade together slowly wondering when their spying friends would pop up. The walked into Honeydukes, to get some chocolate for Remus. The walls were lined with all types of sweets that could make one wonder if they had died and gone to heaven. As the wondered around the store, Kathryn grabbed bits and pieces of all types of sweet treats. Harry pulled Kathryn towards the back of the store where one could pick what type of chocolate you good desire.  
  
As soon as Harry and Kathryn had walked into the back of the store, Hermione, Clay, Ron and Kayla ran into the store. They ran behind a rack that held blood lollipops. They all looked at each other and started to whisper rapidly.  
  
"I didn't think that they would get together this fast," Clay said grumpily to the others as he watched Kathryn and Harry. Clay was still miffed that he had to cut his date short with Kayla. Clay had planned on taking Kayla to the new restaurant that had opened recently. Kayla gave him a look that said, ' will go in five minutes.' Clay nodded.  
  
"You don't think that they caught on to us," asked Hermione as she watched Kathryn pick out a few samples of chocolate.  
  
As the four discussed what was happening, Harry and Kathryn were trying chocolate. Kathryn looked at the person behind the counter to order a few treats. She tapped her chin with her right index finger and looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Can I get some of the Terrific Tiger Butter please? I want to try a piece," she asked. As the clerk handed her a few small pieces, she took one and through it a Harry. Before he was able to retaliate a crash was heard behind them. They turned around to face Hermione hitting Ron upside the head. They did not notice Clay or Kayla slip out of all the commotion.  
  
"I told you not to lean over some more. Now look, we are the centre of attention," she shrieked. Hermione smacked Ron once more. With that she stalked out of Honeydukes and off to the Three Broomsticks. Ron gave her one look as his cheeks flushed red. He started to pick up the lollipops and gave them to the clerk. He then ran out of the door with a jingle from the bell.  
  
Harry looked at Kathryn. Kathryn looked at Harry. At the same time the burst out laughing. The picked up some chocolate frogs for Remus and headed off to find the others.  
  
After a few minutes they located them in the Three Broomsticks. They had found Ron apologizing to Hermione profoundly and Kayla and Clay in a small private conversation. Harry pulled the one of two chairs out for Kathryn and she sat down with a tint to her already flushed cheeks from the cold winter. The others minus Harry all exchanged glances.  
  
"Harry, why don't we go get the girls a drink?" suggested Ron getting up from beside Hermione. Clay stood up and looked towards Kayla. She looked up to him from her seat, hands rested on the table, head in them and said, "Butterbeer."  
  
"I'll have the same Ron," answered Hermione before Ron even asked. Harry looked at Kathryn and she answered, "Virgin Mango Margarita."  
  
Ron and Clay gave her a questioning look, "What's a Mar-ga-right-a" asked Clay. Hermione being the muggle raised of the group answered.  
  
"A margarita is an alcoholic beverage that is great for warm conditions. My parents bought me one when I turned 16 this year. They are really good. A virgin does not have any alcohol in it."  
  
Harry shrugged and the boys left to go talk to Madam Rosmerta and order the drinks.  
  
Kathryn leaned into the table, "did you guys see the sign in the window?"  
  
"No I didn't. What did it say?" asked Kayla looking to the Gryffindor blonde with slight interest. Hermione joined in to.  
  
"Well it said entertainers needed," Kathryn began, and continued, "So I was thinking that we could I don't know maybe start a band. Just the three of us."  
  
Hermione and Kayla looked at her in surprise. Than they burst out laughing. Hermione finally stopped when she saw that Kathryn was serious. Kayla stopped a few moments later. Hermione regarded her for a moment than nodded,  
  
"It would be fun to do something with out the boys for once. But what would we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Kayla jumped in, saying, "Well I can play the drums. I have a set here in Hogsmeade. We can practise at my flat."  
  
"You have a flat here! Never mind that, I used to play keyboard before I came to Hogwarts," suggested Hermione, glaring at the rebelled Ravenclaw.  
  
"I can play guitar, we can prac----" Kathryn was interrupted by the boys returning with the drinks.  
  
"Here, Rosmerta was livid when she found out someone wanted a muggle drink and we had to pay extra,' complained Ron. They set the girls drinks in front of them and sat down.  
  
Ron's arm snaked its way through Hermione's wavy hair and started to play with it, the leaned towards each other, when a cold voice interrupted them.  
  
"What are you doing now Weasel? Trying to score on the filthy little mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
The group stood up and faced the group of Slytherins that had formed around Draco. Ron was about to say something back to Draco when a feminine voice interrupted them.  
  
"Listen Draco, why don't you go sit down with you little snake friends and let us be? Seeing that you had the courage to call my friend a rather ugly name, I suggest that if you don't get out of my vision soon there is not going to be a prefect for Slytherin," suggested Kathryn giving Draco a hard glare. Her friends stared at her in awe. Draco motioned for his followers to move. They sat down on the other side of the tavern and glared at the friends.  
  
"Clay, can you come here a minute?" asked Madam Rosmerta said from the bar counter. Clay nodded and headed over where he and Rosmerta talked rapidly.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Kayla with a jealous glare. Her date had not come yet and her patience was getting thin. Clay sauntered back a few minutes later to see Kayla seething.  
  
Without saying a word to Clay she bid good-bye to the others and left Clay behind. Clay looked at the others and asked, "What did I do?"  
  
Kathryn pointed to the door and mouthed, 'Go after her'. Clay got the message, grabbed his cloak and ran out into the afternoon to find Kayla. The guys shook their head and Ron muttered under his breath, "Whipped."  
  
It may have been whispered but it was loud enough that Hermione and Kathryn burst out laughing. Ron and Harry joined in.  
  
"You owe me 5 galleons Ron," said Kathryn sticking her hand out. Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like lucky bitch when Hermione looked to her watch and noticed the time.  
  
"We better get heading back to the castle or were going to have to walk, and I cant believe you were taking bets on those two. Why did you tell me?" Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. The others followed her example and walked out to the waiting carriages.  
  
As they sat in the carriages Harry glanced out the window. The others were His eyes roamed when they fell on something in the middle of the road. It looked like a person wearing all black and all that could be seen were red eyes. The carriage came to halt and Kathryn went flying into Hermione, who was sitting across from her.  
  
"Why are we stopped?" asked Kathryn getting up from and apologizing to Hermione.  
  
"There is someone on the road," explained Ron, looking through the curtains. The figure on the road came closer to the carriage walking steady in the cloudy weather outside.  
  
Ron gripped his wand in his pocket and made sure Hermione was behind him. Hermione was also gripping her wand. Harry stood up and looked at Kathryn who was also looking to make sure that everyone else had their wands out.  
  
The door was pulled open with a great force and the figure held their wand out. He looked around the carriage and it landed on the left side of it.  
  
"You two follow me NOW! You two stay in here and don't try anything, I have plans for you two," yelled the figure whose wand was ready to do anything. Ron and Hermione followed the figure out of the carriage.  
  
He took them to the side of the road where he paralysed them. He made sure that some one would be able to find them. He returned to the carriage to collect Harry and Kathryn. He stepped into the carriage and shut the door behind him. He sat down across from the seething pair and the carriage started on its way again.  
  
"What are you planning to do to us exactly?" asked Harry trying to see who was under the hood.  
  
"My master has plans for you two and I should get going on that now. Here touch this and hold tight," he ordered. Harry and Kathryn had no choice seeing that they did not know who they were dealing with. The figure pulled out a small little bottle of nail polish and the all held on to it. Kathryn gripped Harry's hand as she did so. In a flash they were gone.  
  
The carriage continued on its way up to the castle where Professor McGonagall looked into it only to find a note written to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall rushed past students looking for the headmaster. She found him in his office where he looked up from his seat and asked, "Is it what I have feared Minerva?"  
  
Professor McGonagall only nodded. Dumbledore took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes. "Call the students to the great hall. I have to tell them before they hear through rumour. And please make sure Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are found? I have to go do something." And with that Dumbledore left his office and headed down the stairs towards the great hall.  
  
The students in the Hall were sitting in their seats waiting for Dumbledore to say something. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quite. He took a deep breath.  
  
"It is my deepest concern that two of our students have been taken by Lord Voldemort," he started. Anyone who had not been paying attention was now and the other professors were listening attentively. Dumbledore continued,  
  
"Mister Potter and Ms Lupin were taken this afternoon on their way back to the castle. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are currently in the hospital wing. We are trying to do everything in you powers to find them. I am telling you now that I want everyone to use the buddy system. I know it may be old but this way we know that everyone will be a little bit safer. Thank you and will the prefects please take your students up to the common rooms please."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Professor Lupin who now had a paler complexion than usual.  
  
"Remus, go to your room and lye down. I will notify you if anything happens."  
  
Lupin did as he was told and walked with the students. Professor Dumbledore let out a soft sigh. His job had only just begun.  
  
Harry, Kathryn and the figure in black landed in a cold marble room. The black marble on the walls and floor were cool to the touch that made Kathryn shiver slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Good job, Compton. Now get out of my sight before I kill you," hissed a voice. The one named Compton ran out of the room and Harry and Kathryn were left to face none other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
So what do you think? I hope you like it. I hope you all will review and could someone please email me in a review what all the spells that have been used in the books are. Thanks a bunch. 


	11. The truth behind the veil part 1

Here is the next chapter in Lupin's Daughter.  
  
Harry and Kathryn stared at Lord Voldemort, he staring back. Looking at him a sense of evil radiated off of him. His eyes were like a piece of coal, and his evil grin made chills run through ones body. Harry slowly went to reach for his wand while still not leaving Voldemort's locked soulless eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Potter," Voldemort snapped, making the word potter sound like a poison, "Or your little girlfriend here will be meeting your parents sooner than you would have liked. Accio Wands," he finished. Harry and Kathryn's wands soared into Voldemort's open hand. He clutched them tightly. His black robes whirled around him as he stalked towards the pair.  
  
"Dolohov, take Mr. Potter to the cells, Mrs. Lupin and I have some things to talk about," commanded Voldemort, beckoning one of the nearest Death Eaters. The one named Dolohov walked towards Harry, wand at his ready.  
  
Voldemort grinned; he knew that Dolohov was vicious when it came to taking prisoners. Kathryn watched in horror as Dolohov whispered something in Harry's ear. The look of fear on his face was one that would be permanently etched in her mid forever. She watched as Harry lunged at Dolohov, but Dolohov easily sidestepped it. Dolohov simply kneed Harry in the stomach and Harry doubled over.  
  
Kathryn started to run towards Harry when Voldemort stepped in front of her. He gave her a cold smile as she tried to get around him. Her head snapped to the side as Voldemort slapped her. His chuckling echoed off the chamber. A small trickle of blood made its way down her chin. Her senesces were momentarily halted from the slap, however they returned when Harry's anguished cry could be heard.  
  
Dolohov's voice carried throughout the chambers has Harry was hit with the Crucio curse. Harry fought against it, but in the end he was too tired to fight. He fainted and Dolohov commanded two of the less ranking Death Eaters to drag Harry towards the far north door.  
  
Kathryn's eyes never left Harry prone figure until he was out of the room. Her eyes snapped to where Voldemort stood laughing at Harry's treatment. She gave Voldemort a hard glare before returning to where all the Death Eaters stood around her and the evil twit.  
  
"Death Eaters," began Voldemort, "I wish to introduce you to Miss. Lupin. I wish to have a small _conversation_ with her. Leave," he commanded. The Death Eaters bowed low and left the room with out bending back up. The last Death Eater left the room so that only Voldemort and Kathryn stood in the empty chamber.  
  
The silence in the room was cut short when Voldemort raised his wand, "Accio chairs."  
  
Two red oak chairs soared through the air and landed behind each one. The chairs were etched with snakes encircling the arms and down to the legs. Kathryn would have admired the beautiful art if it hadn't been for the evil egotistic maniac that was in front of her.  
  
"Why don't you sit down Miss Lupin, I wish to ask you some things. Cookie?" he offered a dish of peanut butter cookies that probably contained Veritaserum. He set the tray back down when Kathryn declined.  
  
"I will get the answers I seek. Now I have something to show you, follow me" Voldemort stood up and walked towards the door. Kathryn followed only because she didn't know where he was going and she was curious. Sure he was evil but curiosity killed the cat and she was the cat. As Voldemort walked towards the door Kathryn could see hers and Harry's wand in his robe. She was close enough but she needed a distraction. As the entered into the hallway she saw that Death Eaters lined the Hallway and they were currently gawking at her, while others were talking to Voldemort.  
  
She turned to the nearest Death Eater who was listening to Voldemort and walked up to him. She tapped the Death Eater on the shoulder and he turned to face Kathryn. Kathryn took a deep breath and did what any person would do to get their wand back. She kicked him in the shin and ran behind Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eater howled in pain and jumped around on one foot. Voldemort, to distracted to look at Kathryn, was not paying attention did not fell the presence of two wands he had stolen be taken. Kathryn pocketed the wands so that no one could see them. Suddenly she realised that she was the centre of attention due to the fact the Death Eater had ratted her out.  
  
"What, did I do something? Could we please do something other than gawk?" asked Kathryn, hands on her hips. Voldemort smiled and yelled at the Death Eaters to disperse.  
  
The many Death Eaters left the hallway and Voldemort and Kathryn continued on their way. The hallway was made from the same black marble as the other room, and decorated with portraits of death. Each portrait held a date on it and each one was more terrifying than the last. As they neared the end of the hallway there were two rooms on either side of the hallway. Voldemort turned to Kathryn,  
  
"Miss Lupin, I take it that I know why you are here?" he asked.  
  
"No Voldie-poo, please enlighten me" Kathryn replied sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her middle.  
  
"As you know, you are part werewolf, meaning that you are a part of the were community. Lets just say I am going to make them come to my side with your help," he smirked.  
  
Kathryn gave him a look that said, no way in hell. Voldemort chuckled and resumed talking, "I thought that's how it would be so I am happily going to change your mind."  
  
Kathryn, not paying any attention to what Voldie said was violently shoved into the room on the right. It took her a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dull-lit room. Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting so she used her other senesces to help her. Her ears picked up on shallow breathing in the corner to her right. She held her hand out to the wall so she could find her way to who ever was breathing. Kathryn's eyes had finally adjusted to the light and she could see a huddled figure in the corner.  
  
Kathryn crouched down and looked to see if she could recognize who was in front of her. She gave a small cry of surprise when she recognized the green eyes of Harry.  
  
Harry lay on the floor in a ball, his knees curled up to his chest. His breathing was shallow and he was sporting a large cut on his temple. His face had small bruising and his scar bleeding.  
  
(A.N. I know that Harry would have probably fought back but he does not have his wand remember and I know Voldie poo is stupid in this chapter. I like him that way.)  
  
Kathryn sat down only to be poked from something in side her robe. She looked down and smiled with glee. She had totally forgotten about the wands. She looked around before pulling hers out. When she saw no one around she preformed a simple healing charm on Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes slowly opened and blinked for a few seconds. He looked up to see Kathryn standing above him.  
  
"'Ello Harry, nice of you to join the real world. How are you feeling," asked Kathryn sitting down, her knees starting to go numb from kneeling. Harry slowly sat up and faced Kathryn. Harry's normal tanned skin was now looking sickly pale. His eyes had lost their sheen and he seemed to try to form words that weren't coming.  
  
"Harry what's wrong? It looks like you have seen a ghost," said a very perplexed Kathryn. Kathryn was starting to get very irritated and smacked Harry over the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Harry rubbing the now throbbing sore spot on the back of his head.  
  
"I couldn't understand you," she said simply. Harry shaking his head stood up and walked over to the far corner.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, tilting her head, not understanding what was going on. It was then when Kathryn realised there was another person in the room. They were lying down on the floor; back facing them, blending into the shadows.  
  
"I saw it, I saw where they come after going through," said Harry, kneeling down by the prone figure. His hand brushed over a few strands of hair. Harry looked again to make sure that the figure was breathing, and he was.  
  
"Saw what Harry? What did you see," asked Kathryn walking to the other side of the room, coming up behind Harry.  
  
"Kathryn," Harry said, turning to face her, "I saw the other side of the veil. It leads here." Harry looked down; Kathryn followed and saw the face of the one that he hadn't seen in months. The one and only Sirius Black.  
  
Okay how was that? I hope you like it. Please read and review. See the button that says submit review, HIT IT. 


	12. Escape

Hey guys, I know this had not been updated in such a long time but I almost forgot about it. I said ALMOST. So here is the next chapter in Lupin's Daughter.

* * *

Slowly opening his heavily sleep laden eyes, Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. The only things he remembered last night were talking to Voldemort and seeing Sirius. Harry's eyes grew wide. He looked around the small confinement and saw in the corner his godfather. Harry crawled over slowly ignoring the pain in his left ankle. When he reached Sirius, Harry took in his appearance. He was thinner than last time and his hair was grungy with blood and dirt. Harry drifted off to a disturbed sleep against the wall next to Sirius.

Harry awoke again to a shrill scream. Startled he jumped up and looked around. Harry focused on the blonde in the corner. He ran to the other side of the room and shook Kathryn's shoulders.

"Don't worry Santa, I'll make it to the north-pole in time to save the world from vampires," muffled Kathryn shaking her head.

"Kat, wake up," whispered Harry brushing her hair away from her face. Silver eyes met Emerald ones.

"Hi Harry, How's Sirius?" asked Kathryn getting up slowly. She stretched her arms up over her head.

"Fine but he has not woken up yet," replied Harry looking at Sirius.

"Harry I am going to ask you a really stupid question but have you TRIED to wake him yet. From what my dad told me, Sirius sleeps like the dead," she said, walking over to Sirius. Kathryn was just about to poke Sirius with her wand when the door opened.

Harry and Kathryn each whipped their wands away. They turned and faced the door.

"Potter stay here. Lupin come or else your school is going to get Harry in a number of different boxes," snapped a hard cold voice. Harry recognized that voice; it was one of Lucius Malfoy. Harry went to open his mouth when Kathryn nodded her head. She walked behind him and gave a last look at Harry. Before Harry could protest, she gave him a wink.

* * *

With Harry

* * *

The cold steel door slammed shut and the person lying down behind Harry, groaned.

"Sirius?" asked Harry

The ebony haired man groaned again and cracked his right eyelid open. Upon seeing Harry he closed his eye again.

"It's just another figment of your imagination Sirius. It is not Harry," murmured Sirius curling into a ball and rocking back and forth. Harry clenched his fists tight. Sirius had been tortured for all he knew into insanity. He had to try again.

"Sirius, it's me Harry," Harry said calmly kneeling down to what used to be his Godfather. He was now just an empty shell. Sirius turned to Harry and his dull sapphire eyes looked to Harry for some sort of recognition.

"Har...Harry," Sirius stuttered trying to grasp the name like it was foreign. And in that instant it was like Sirius was his old self again.

"Harry, What are you doing here," asked Sirius sitting up. He ran a hand around the gruff on his face.

"Nice to see you too Sirius," replied Harry. Harry than proceeded to tell his Godfather about how he was captured, how long they had been there, and what they were going to do to get out.

"How could you get captured Harry. You are a lot smarter than some of Voldie's men. So how are we going to get out of this stick?" asked Sirius. Harry was about to reply when a blonde was shoved into the cell.

"Hi Harry, Sirius," greeted Kathryn as she wiped the blood away from her mouth.

* * *

With Kathryn

* * *

Lucius walked in front of Kathryn, his black robe again billowing. The eerie silence was beginning to annoy Kathryn. She wanted a hear something but no sounds would come. She silently took out her wand and whispered the incantation, "Mobulius Melodic Trollius"

As Lucius walked the music from the Mountain king was heard. Kathryn giggled silently. It was amusing to watch, for a vicious death eater walked and music could be heard. When he stopped it stopped.

After arriving in the main chambers, Lucius whipped around to face the highly amused blonde.

"Would you stop that infernal racket before I silence you PERMENTLY!" yelled Lucius, his normally pale skin a lovely hue of beet red.

"Lucius, don't loose your cool over this mutt. She is just trying to annoy you," stated Voldemort. He sat in his marble throne, swirling a glass of red wine. He just reeked of power and evil.

"Lupin, Yesterday I tried to convince you to join me. You did not listen so now I am getting down to business. You will join my death eaters and wreak havoc on the world. Both muggle and wizardry," he said sinisterly. He stood up and made his way over to where Kathryn stood, her shoulders squared in defiance.

"How about this. Srew You," was her only reply.

Voldemort took his wand out of his robe and pointed at Kathryn's fore head. "Crucio"

Kathryn's scream echoed off the walls and mixed with the death eaters laughter. Voldemort, along with a short man, who Kathryn guessed was that rat Peter, cursed her for another few moments. The cursing stopped and Voldemort ordered her back to her cell.

She still smirked, as Lucius had not been able to remove the spell. She was violently shoved into the cell where she found Sirius and Harry talking.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Harry, wiping a torn piece of cloth over Kathryn's wounded lip. She swatted his hand away and glared at him. Sirius watched the scene. They acted like Remus and Erin.

A brief pause went by, and Kathryn jumped up suddenly. "I got it."

The men in the room gave her a strange look. She walked to the door slowly, and called out, "Hey idiots, guess what? I think I might take you up on your proposition."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other fearfully, as they watched Kathryn tap her foot.

She looked over at them again, "Sirius were going to be needing Padfoot again. Oh and Harry, I know you are one so you might as well change," she said as she stuck her wand out as the door opened.

Harry smirked and felt his body change. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a large scruffy looking dog. Harry took in a gasp of pain as he fell forward onto all four and fur began to cover his body.

"Stupefy," yelled Kathryn as she ran out into the hallway. Sirius bounded after her and barked at Harry to follow. Kathryn continued to yell curses left right and centre. She took a sharp left and waited for the others. Harry ran in front of the group and charged the door. It cracked and broke into millions of splinters. As they ran into the room the portal that they had used earlier.

"Grab hold," Kathryn shouted as they reached the bottle of nail polish. Sirius and Harry attached a limb to the nail polish and Kathryn touched it with her hand. The room began to swirl as the room disappeared.

Harry and Sirius landed on the cold ground, having returned to their natural states on the way. They could here voices around them. Harry looked up and saw a fuzzy outline of a man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles. His thoughts grew fuzzy and he faded into the dream realm. His last thought was where had Kathryn gone.

Kathryn was almost there when a large plump rat jumped in front of her, transforming into the large, plump person of Peter Petigrew. She saw Sirius and Harry go with out her.

"NOOO!" she yelled as she was hit with a Crucio curse. Her world faded into black with Voldemort laughing in the background. At least the others got out.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you like it. Read and Review. OH and what do you think Harry is. Tell me and give me some nick names for him please. you could be createded in the next chapter.


	13. Escape part 2

I'm not dead you guys. Yes its seems that way but Guess what? I have a new chapter for you all. That's right here is the next chapter of Lupin's Daughter.

Voices drifted into Harry's ears and he groaned, he had a headache and the voices were only making it worse.

"Madam Pomfrey, He is waking up," shouted a very feminine voice.

"Hermione, shut up," groaned Harry, rolling over pressing his face into the pillow.

"Looks like you, Mr. Potter get into more trouble than any other student that I have tended to, but I am glad to see you alive. We are tending to Mr. Black at the moment," came Madam Pomfrey from beside the bed. Harry sat up to see Sirius beside him, snoring the day away, Ron and Hermione were at the edge of his bed and looked paler, thinner and more aged then he had ever seen them.

A thought occurred to Harry, for he could not see a certain blonde head anywhere.

"Don't bother looking for her Harry, She didn't come back with you, I'm sorry," stated Hermione not wanting to look at Harry.

"What do you mean, she was right behind me," said Harry, not believing what his two best friends were saying

"Harry we are so sorry, Professor Lupin has not even come out of his room. Not even to come see Sirius," said Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Who said my name?" called Sirius, waking up from his light slumber. He looked to the side and noticed his godson.

"Harry, how are you doing?" asked Sirius, struggling to sit up. However, Madam Pomfrey shoved a hand against his chest.

"You will lie down Mr. Black, or else I will call a certain old house head to inflict pain. Am I understood Mr. Black? Growled Pomfrey, hands on her hips.

Sirius gulped and fluffed his pillow before lying back down. He could hear the three teenagers snickering in the background. He turned his head and sent them a cold glare. Madam Pomfrey left the room to head to her office.

"Think that's funny do you?" snapped Sirius, "That woman could give old Snivels a run for the money. So as I asked before how are you Harry?"

Harry glared at Sirius and turned over. That's when Sirius realized that two people were missing from the group, Moony, and Moony Jr. Something in Sirius's mind clicked and he realized what must have happened.

"Come now Harry, she will be alright, besides she is the daughter of a marauder. Plus we can always head back to the Manor, break her out and kill Voldie poo. If not she can get out on her own," said Sirius, jumping on the bed.

Harry rolled over and looked at Sirius and started to laugh. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh along as well. Sirius looked like a happy four year old jumping on the bed.

So when he calmed down, and jumped to Harry's bed, almost missing, they started to formulate a plan.

A scream echoed off stonewalls, as a blonde hung her head on her chest. She looked up into the eyes of her captor and laughed coldly.

"Is that all you can do. I have seen first years with more power," she hissed. As her captor went to raise his wand again, he was stopped by a figure dressed in black.

"Stop you idiot, I can't believe you are falling for such childish antics. Now Lupin be a good little girl and join me. I can give you anything that you want. Power, Wealth, anything," sneered Voldemort, his bony hand stroking the iron chains that held Kathryn up.

"You must really think that I am shallow. I don't care about what you can give me. Go to hell you little," Kathryn never finished, she was knocked out by a smack to her head. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead.

"Crucio!" screamed Voldemort, smirking as Kathryn gave a scream and she hit the wall, and a sound of ribs cracking could be heard.

An hour passed before Kathryn was left alone. She looked around and wiggled her wrists. The skin had been rubbed raw and the skin was still bleeding in some places. She looked around the room to see if there was any movement, she knew the games Voldemort played. She saw something small move in the corner of the room and stood up. She had formulated a plan that might actually get her out of here but she could not be seen, and Kathryn knew that Peter Petigrew was currently watching her. Kathryn got up and slowly moved to the corner where a small grey rat could be seen scurrying around trying to get away. Kathryn jumped on it and grabbed it between her hands. She looked into its beady little eyes.

"Now you listen to me Peter. I'm don't like you. Hell I hate you, but because I have you here, and I have my wand, that's right I have it, you stay in this form or else, Voldemort is going to lose a spy. Got it?" said Kathryn, her eyes watching for a reaction. The rat nodded its head, and before it could go anywhere, Kathryn froze it.

"Stupid rat. Now to change," Kathryn said to herself. She could feel her bones changing, and she felt her self grow fur. Kathryn closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her animagis form. Something she inherited from her father was her form, no she was not a werewolf, and she was a black wolf, with blue eyes.

Kathryn crept along the wall and found a small hole. It was the one the peter had come through. It was tiny, but she could fit. She crept along the floor, her fur becoming dusty and grey. She came to an intersection and had to stop for a moment. She sniffed the air and decided to go right. The others smelled of evil and magic. The right smelled like rain.

Kathryn slowly crawled until she reached an opening. Rain poured down in sheets and the sky was lightening up with lightening. Thunder rolled overhead and hail started to come down. Kathryn didn't hesitate at all. She could see a forest and knew she needed to get there. She took off running and she was sure that she heard someone scream behind her, but she ran with all her might. She came into the trees and ran into the depth of the woods, and hid under a bush. She grinned the best she could; she had just gotten away from a very evil wizard.

After a few seconds to calm down, she started to walk to the border of the forest. Heavens knew she was not close to Hogwarts, let alone a near by village, but she had to get other there some time. And now was as good as ever. She went under bushes, she was camouflaged and the only think Kathryn could think of right that instance was that mountain king theme thing.

Soon the trees started to thin out and soon she could see a few lights. When she saw a sign she almost cried. The sign said Hogsmeade 1 KM.

"There is no way Voldemort is that stupid. No wait yes he is," thought Kathryn.

She turned her pace into a run and soon she could see Hogwarts in the distance. She ran and soon was on the front lawn. She did not notice the full moon high above, but she did realize the force that ran into her. She sprawled on her back and looked up at the moon.

She growled and started to make her way over to the front entrance. Remus howled and ran around her and growled back.

Remus ran into the forest and Kathryn took the time to change and run into the hall. The doors opened enough for her to slip in and collapse on the marble floor. She looked up to the high ceilings and soon found herself looking into the wise eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ms. Lupin, glad to finally see you again. Mr. Potter and his friends are quite worried about you. Shall I send them down to get you?" he asked, his eyes holding a sparkle to them.

"Nah, I think I will surprise them on my own sir, just let me rest for a second," commented Kathryn, as she lay on the floor. Dumbledore nodded and turned and walked up the main staircase.

Kathryn made her way up the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. She grabbed onto the couch and looked around. The common room was quite and for once it creped Kathryn out.

She grabbed onto the staircase railing and hoisted herself up the stairs. When she entered the dormitory all she could hear was soft snoring and the occasional word come from Hermione's bed.

Kathryn got an evil glint in her eye and took a running jump. She landed on the foot of Hermione's bed and continued to bounce.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione, "The exorcist is coming to get me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kathryn burst into laughter and grabbed a pillow. She brought it down on Hermione, causing the girl to sit up. She blinked and looked up. Kathryn gave her a peace sign.

Hermione blinked again. Then screamed, "Your back, your back. Harry is going to kill you, but your back!"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Kathryn, causing them to fall off the bed. They got up and before Hermione knew what was happening, Kathryn fell on her bed fast asleep.

Okay that is it for now. Yes this was just focused on Kathryn but I promise that the next chapter will be all Harry.


End file.
